Vexx
Vexx Vexx are muscular humanoids with iron skin who walk on their strong arms and manipulate the world around them with their specially adapted, dexterous, feet. The metal skin is actually a series of paper-thin, sleek, smooth, form-fitting, interlocking bands with multiple layers. This armored skin is naturally healing, produced naturally, and is somewhat flexible due to it being so thin. Despite standing on their hands, they are still a head taller than most humans and their sheer physicality is impressive. The males tend to be broader of chest, while females tend to be much thinner but slightly taller. They have very long, erudite features and short, easily maintained hair. Common hair colors range from dark blue to midnight black, and some even have a dusky grey hair. At first glance vexx are creatures made for war, but they have little appetite for it. Though they are often hired as mercenaries, they have more of an interest in their own self-sufficiency. Culturally, this hyper-focus on being ruggedly self-reliant (as a community, as an individual, etc) has formed the vexx into a culture where you could break it apart and it would still function. Each vexx is expected to be able to do everything required to be able to survive on their own. They need to be able to provide food for themselves, build a house, defend themselves, and even provide basic medical aid for themselves. It is believed that only after one has their own affairs in order can they benefit the society at large. Even children within a family unit an individual are expected to fend for themselves, though they are guided by their parents when they are young. A family’s land may have a number of individual small dwellings, fields, and other individual amenities. Communal resources are rare and only through the use of a barter system are services exchanged. Vexx have a societal aversion to paying for something they can do themselves and don’t understand the need for fobbish luxury items. Vexx like to settle in cold or temperate highlands with high rock peaks for them to hide amongst. As ardent survivors, they can realistically inhabit any inhospitable area and many regional variants of vexx exist. Vexx are often jokingly referred to as the “kings of the lonely lands”, because historically they have settled places no one else would have bothered to settle (or simply could not survive). A vexx who dies battling the elements or trying to make ends meet with meager supplies is looked upon with the same reverence in their society as an orcish warrior who perishes in bloody combat amongst his kin. While organized, vexx religion is rare; many adopt shamanistic or folk animist practices. Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (0): Vexx are hearty, quiet, stoic folks, who have trouble expressing their emotions. Their cunning makes them dangerous but their survivalist lifestyle almost entirely forsakes any sort of formal education. They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, and -2 Intelligence. * Size (0): Vexx are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type (0): Vexx are humanoids with the vexx subtype. * Base Speed (0): Vexx have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages (0): Vexx begin play speaking Common. Vexx with high Intelligence scores can choose from Terran, Undercommon, Dwarven, and Giant. * Foot/Hand Reversal (0): A vexx can wear foot-slot equipment on their hands or on their feet, though they cannot equip more than a normal creature would. Foot slot equipment for a vexx has to be crafted specifically for them. A vexx’s hands (which they walk on) are not dexterous to hold objects or manipulate things. They are treated in the same way that a typical human character treats his feet. A vexx’s feet function like a human’s hands and can do everything they can (from wielding weapons, to playing cards, and even making unarmed strikes). * Mountaineer (1): Vexx are immune to altitude sickness and do not lose their Dexterity bonus to AC when making Climb checks or Acrobatics checks to cross narrow or slippery surfaces. * Metal Skin (3): Vexx gain +2 natural armor due to their sheet-metal skin. Vexx druids do not count this as wearing metal for the purpose of their spellcasting and it has no spell failure chance or armor penalty. * Rugged Self-Reliance (4): Vexx are raised from birth to be self-sufficient and many do not make it past childhood. They gain a +4 bonus on Survival that only impact themselves (finding enough food for themselves, creating small shelter, etc) and on Heal checks they make on themselves. * Low-Light Vision (1): Vexx can see twice as far as a race with normal vision in conditions of dim light. Racial Points: 9 Random Vexx Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Vexx Height and Weight Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E.Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Class Guide © 2014, Paizo Inc.; Authors: Dennis Baker, Ross Byers, Jesse Benner, Savannah Broadway, Jason Bulmahn, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Tracy Hurley, Jonathan H. Keith, Will McCardell, Dale C. McCoy, Jr., Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K Reynolds, Tork Shaw, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Psionics Unleashed. © 2010, Dreamscarred Press; Jeremy Smith, Andreas Rönnqvist, Philip Leco II. • Gonzo © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Thomas Lee Hornyak Jr, Christos Gurd, Dayton Johnson, Caleb Alysworth, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Lineage Draconis © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Alysworth, and Scott Gladstein. • Fury of the Elements © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Heroes of the East II © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Heroes of the East III © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Primal Host © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Maverik Bishop, Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, and Caleb Aylsworth. • King of the Ring © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Jeremiah Zerby, Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, and Maverik Bishop. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontradational Races © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Christos Gurd, Ian Sisson, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontraditional Races